Amidala
History of the character The history of Amidala begun in year 2003 when I was in very high fever and spent the night alone on my friend's apartment as there was shorter trip to job from there. It was mid-winter, a lot of snow, about -20 degrees celsius and as my fever rose I got an exellent idea; I'll go out for a walk! I walked to a swimming shore and then started to walk on ice from there forwards for some reason. (It was about knee high of snow on the ice so not an easy, light walk) I walked to some islands that were nearby (max. 3km from the apartment) and then crept inside a pine bush and watched the starry sky from the holes and laid there I don't know for how long. One of my friends called me then and I explained I'm a forest princess Amidala in her castle and told about my kingdom. I didn't remember much of the happening, only the walk and the islands, but my friend called the next day to hear how am I doing and told me about Amidala and as the word got out it became a joke. After a while I drew her. Then I wrote a short story about her. I have always wandered in forests so I guess that forest princess Amidala suits me pretty well and I took her as part of myself. (And no, I didn't go to work then. I went to doctor and took a good sick leave to heal well) Amidala I am talking about from here on is the Amidala in my fanfic story Tale of the forest princess. Amidala Amidala was a nameless teenager who had lived a hard life when she found herself in the world of Ever After. As she faced Headmaster Grimm she lied about who she was and her childhood alter ego forest princess Amidala was the first to come in mind. When asked about her story she went for traditional folkore story and told she was the daughter of the Forest King Tapio and his wife Mielikki and "back home" her name would be Tellervo. She explained that her story was a legend far older than many of the fairytales put together to impress the Headmaster. She told that in the old times her father was a Scandinavic God of forest but as their stories were 'hunted down' he chose a region and ruled over it. Amidala had ruled the forest with him since she learnt to walk, so when it comes to destiny she would follow her father's foot steps as the protector of forest and a forest Queen. Even though many consider her as a royal she acts recklessly like a rebel. She has informed she will not participate to the name game; "I am a person, not a word." In reality she had been an Ever After High fan and knows all about the characters and the stories and uses this knowledge for her advantage. Personality When Amidala comes to Ever After she is extremely shy and suspicious against humans and flinches of human touch. Underneath the shy and uncertain shell is a strong willed and extremely cunning girl. She is a fluent liar but tries to stay in the truth as much as she can. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and play her made-up part. She uses her knowledge of people to manipulate them to her will. She isn't malicious or evil but she isn't thoughtful either very often and hates to admit it. She is hard working, dutiful and easily bites more than she can chew but she always cleans up her own messes. When she gets past her shyness she is friendly and caring towards her friends. She tries to keep a low profile as she hates attention and rumors which hurt her even though she won't admit it. She is extremely sensitive and a hopeless romantic but she hides these traits from everyone. Sometimes her wild heart takes over her proper princess act and she ends up to situations she hates and fears. The longer Amidala spends in Ever After the truer her made up story becomes. From the first days she starts to gain earth magic and has the ability to talk to animals. Soon what she had played in reality has become true in Ever After and she is a true forest princess and wants to fulfill her destiny no matter in what form it would befall her. This makes her overconfident when it comes to the faculty, she ignores the rules and faculty's authority. Her dutifulness makes her act against even her own will and do things she is terrified of but she feels she has to prove herself to the world though mostly she tries to prove everything to herself as she has quite low self esteem in certain areas. As a nature person Amidala is most at home in the forest. She loves all animals deeply but has an extra soft spot to wolves, elks and horses. Dragons are a new acquaintance to her but she loves to ride them. Amidala loves to go to the forest as often as she can and read in there. She appreciates her solitude and usually turns down every party invitation. Due Amidala following her given part she becomes a temporary Fairy Queen for the Enchanted Forest, another part she takes seriously. She gains powerful fairy magic that she uses to keep the balance in the Forest and help it's inhabitants. Appearance When she entered the world of Ever After she didn't change that much from her human form. Her hair grew longer and thicker and her skin color got even and she lost her imperfections and dark circles around her eyes. Her scars didn't disappear though and her body is scarred all around so she hides her body under long sleeves and hems. She has really pale skin, even paler than Apples. Her green, grey and yellow eyes grew larger and she thinks they look funny in her long, slim, heart shaped head. She has full lips and adorable little nose. Her hair is light brown but when light hits it it looks like golden threads. Upon changing completely to Ever Afterian she got green stripes in her hair. She likes to braid her hair and keep them on the top of her head and it's said it looks like a crown. Amidala walks barefooted so her feet are always dirty and her skin is rough in her feet. She gets bruises easily and her legs are usually always bruised. When she admits she will take the part of Fairy Queen she gains Royal golden fairy shimmer that she can control how bright it is and ethereal wings. Family In the real world Amidala had an evil father, loving mother and grand mother and a brother who was her best friend and frenemy ever after. Friends The first person who made an impression on Amidala with her friendliness was her room mate Elena, daughter of the Snow Queen. Another one who showed toned down kindness towards her was Carl, son of the little Match Girl and soon these two became her best friends from freedom year. Although Apple White made her best efforts from day one to befriend her and make her become friends with her friends Ashlynn and Hunter were the only one Amidala felt even comfortable with. Later on she let her guards down and tried to be more open towards the group. During her first adventure Amidala befriended Raven, Cerise, Darling and a were-human named Adam. Amidala also has befriended the Book End village's smith Betty who she works for. After rough start she gets friends from the hero's training class, mainly Princes and brothers Wylton and Flynn. She grows very close friends with Flynn due time. Romance She doesn't want to get involved with anyone. When she will rule her forest she wants to rule alone and she fears if she will get involved with someone it would be too painful to part when she goes to fulfill her destiny. She still has a mad crush on Adam and isn't above ogling handsome princes though she won't admit this even to Elena. She also likes Flynn but isn't sure is it more as a brother -type or more. Pet Amidala has a small rainbow boa she has conjured from a flower bulb. Carl often takes care of her pet when she's at work, otherwise she lets her slither in her hair or hands. Powers In Ever After Amidala gains earth and nature related magic powers. Later on she will posses much bigger and stronger fairy magic. Story Tale of the forest princess Color Scheme Amidala's color scheme is nature related. Different hues of dark green and forest green, and different shades of brown. She also like hay yellow as small color spot. Clothing When Amidala entered the world of Ever After she had only her long sleeved, full length and full hemmed forest green woollen dress on her which she had to use in everything. She made a white wrap dress from her sheets for the time her dress was cleaned. Her room mate Elena accessorized it to look more like a real dress. When joining the grimnastics class she got the school's gym uniform. Maid Marian made her few new green dresses from linen, a green linen tunic, leather pants and shoes. When Amidala turned into a real Ever Afterian and a real forest princess her dress changed to a grand linen gown with leaf patterns. She also gained a magical dark green full length cloak with fur trimming running around the hood and the edge's. It protects her from all nature's tricks and makes her blend into the nature. Biography Gallery ' Amidala watercolour.jpg|Amidala when she first dropped to Ever After. (Watercolourpencil + pencil) by MisLuck ' Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Girls Category:Fairies The forest princess Amidala Category:Tale of the forest princess Category:MisLuck's OC's Category:MisLuck's pages